Right There Waiting
by Fallen Angel4
Summary: It will eventually lead up to action and stuff. Rated PG13 for that fact that it might get a little erm...rowdy. Original characters introduced.


Disclaimer :: Gawd…I hate disclaimers ****

Disclaimer :: Gawd…I hate disclaimers. But n/eways…I don't own Digimon…

****

Author's Note :: All author's notes will be in These. Pleez don't flame my ficcie!!! I'd really appreciate that. ^_^ Thoughts are in _italics_. I don't really have anything else to say except to read and review…okies. 

Peash! _^ V

~ Fallen Angel ~

Right There Waiting

::Chapter one::

****

Playing Games

"Tell me again why I'm doing this for you, Kari," TK asked for the second time. Kari reached for TK's hat in response. She took it off and put it on her own head. TK chuckled. 

"Because," she stated, her tone matter-of-fact. TK continued to walk down the hall with Kari, confused. Kari started again, "Davis needs to learn a lesson. He needs to know that he can just stop asking me if I'd go out with him or not. You know how stubborn he can be. If he finds that I'm already going out with you, that'll come to him like a slap in the face and he _might _actually stop, like, stalking me.

"Plus, it'll be fun. You, posing as my boyfriend, me, as your girlfriend. All the girls of the eighth grade'll be totally jealous of me and all the guys'll be jealous of you."

"And why would they be jealous of me?" TK shot back, a playful tone to his words. Kari laughed, playing along. She punched him lightly in the arm.

"Because you'd be going out with the most beautiful girl of the entire Junior High." She danced down the hall way a little, then stopped at her locker. Spinning her combination quickly, Kari opened the locker and took out some of her homework.

"Do you have any homework you need to bring? We might be waiting in the computer lab for awhile. Davis has soccer game right now, remember?" Kari questioned him.

TK shrugged his shoulders, "Well I've got homework, I don't really feel like doing any, though. I seriously hate this load they pile on us this year. It wasn't this bad in seventh grade." He scratched the top of his head. "So no, I'm not."

"Oh, okay."

Kari gathered all her books into one arm and shut the door of her locker. Carefully balancing her books in her arm, she reached into her pocket with her free limb and pulled out a piece of paper. Her eyes skimmed across it and she nodded her head. 

"Okay, I've got everything. Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Yolei's gonna be pissed, though."—TK checked his wristwatch.—"We're practically thirty minutes late."

"Then we'd better get going," Kari stated. She walked up to TK and motioned for him to hold out his arms. Then, she dropped all her books into them.

"Hey! What're you doing?!" TK protested.

"Well, since you're posing as my boyfriend, you need to act like one, too. And you're going to start with holding my books for now." Kari giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Awww…you look so cute when you're confused." TK squinted at her as a response. 

"Well, gimme a _little_ help," he compromised with her.

"Fine." She reached for the book on top of the pile. Taking only one book, she ran down the hallway, giggling the whole way.

"Hey! That's _not_ help!"

"Catch me and I'll help you!" Her voice echoed in the halls. He saw her turn the corner towards the computer lab.

Shifting his books to the other arm, he happily obliged.

"You guys are so, like, late!" Yolei's face turned red. She was fuming. "I told you to get here at 4 o'clock sharp! And what time do you get here? 4:31 and twenty-three seconds. I had to haul my butt up from the high school and I still got here faster than you two! What the hell were you guys doing?!"

"Chill, Yolei," Kari said innocently. "I was just walking down the hall with TK to get my books." She paused, then added, "alone."

TK, quickly catching on, said smoothly, "Yeah, I just didn't realize what time it was. It really flies by when I'm with Kari." He smiled at her. She blushed and smiled back.

Yolei quickly realized what was happening. "Oh my gosh! You guys are going out, aren't you?! I should have realized that-"

"Wow, you're really dating?" questioned Cody, who had remained quiet most of the previous time. "Finally, it's about time."

Yolei continued, "But what about Davis. Oh, he'll be so mad."

"Well, Davis isn't here right now," Kari stated. "But we'll find a way to break the news to him. Don't worry."

"Yeah," TK echoed, "Don't worry." He wrapped an arm around Kari's shoulders. She looked him in the eyes, then put her arm around his waist.

"You're right, Cody. It is about time." Cody smiled. Just as Yolei and Cody were about to congratulate the newly found couple again, Davis slid open the door and strutted in.

"Ha! We kicked ass! We beat'em six to one. We so rock!" he announced to everyone. "So…are we going to the digital world now or what?"

Yolei and Cody looked to Kari and TK, thinking how they would break the news to Davis. Yolei mouthed 'we can't tell him now!' And both TK and Kari understood. They both mouthed 'okay' to Yolei. Davis broke the silence.

"Hello? What's up, you guys? Y'all are acting really weird."

Yolei spoke up, a little too quickly, "Nothing's wrong Davis. What makes you think something's wrong? I mean, nothing's going on here, now" She stopped short as Cody nudged in the ribs.

Davis, unbelieving, said, "Right…" as he slowly nodded his head in agreement.

__

Just nod and agree, Davis. Just nod and agree.

"So are we going now?"

"Yeah, sure." Yolei held up her still red digivice to the computer screen. She shouted a familiar phrase to all of them.

"Digi-port, Open!"


End file.
